The Dark Side of the Moon
by cullen's pet
Summary: Like ripples of water upon the surface of a still lake, Draco's punishment from the Dark Lord will reverberate to those around him. Just how far will it reach? And what does Hermione Granger have to do with it? Creature fic. Dark but with a happily ever after...
1. Waxing Moon

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. It all belongs to JKR. I make no money from this story.

A/N: Some of you may recognize this. I'm taking the Moon Series and posting it all into one fic. I've done a little revising here and there but this story is just to make this story easier to read on a few sites that don't have the option to create a series. I plan to rework each chapter as I post (every Friday).

Chapter 1: Waxing Moon

I almost wished that I'd never returned home after sixth year. It wasn't as if I'd had the choice. Now that I bore that madman's mark, he could find me anywhere. There was no cowering, there was no hiding. I could only return to my ancestral home and face the wrath of the Dark Lord.

Sure, I could argue that I'd successfully completed my missions. I'd gotten the Death Eater's into the school. Dumbledore was dead. But not by my hand. In the end, I couldn't do it. I'd had my chance, and I couldn't cast the spell. My Godfather had stepped in and killed the old man for me.

As I stood in the drawing room, I kept my eyes on the floor. I instinctually dropped to the floor when he swept into the room. I could almost feel my mother's fear and anxiety as he paced before me.

"Draco, Draco, Draco…" he hissed.

I could hear the censure in his voice. I braced myself for the pain that was soon to follow. I knew that he was angry. I could feel it writhing in the blackness marring my forearm.

"My Lord," I whispered as I kept my submissive stance. I cursed my Father's name in my mind for getting the family involved with this maniac. His ideals were wrong. I was all for preserving our culture but there was no need to torture and kill those that weren't of pureblood. The Dark Lord himself had a muggle father. Harry Potter was purer than he. At least both of his parents had been magical.

I quickly wiped those traitorous thoughts from my mind as I felt him press into my mind. I knew he was viewing the events in the Astronomy Tower. I felt him exit my mind and gasped quietly at the lingering pain that he left behind. I knew that it was only the beginning.

I could feel his red eyes boring holes into my head. I did my best to present a strong front. I would not go to pieces in front of my mother. I kept my face blank as he began to speak.

"I must confess," his voice was soft and melodic belying his simmering fury. "I am quite disappointed in you, young Draco. I had thought that you were made of stronger stock. But what else could I have expected from Lucius' son?"

I kept quiet. I didn't dare argue with his logic. That would be an automatic death sentence. That's if I hadn't already forfeited my life by my failure.

My aunt cackled loudly at his words. Crazy bitch. She didn't give a whit for anyone save the Dark Lord. I'm sure that she'd murder us all if he told her to do so. She was far too gone in her insanity.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," I said with as much remorse as I could muster. I wasn't really. I didn't want to become a murderer and it was a relief when Severus stepped in and did what I could not. My hesitation was going to cost me though.

He stopped before me and I didn't dare move. I kept myself prone before him although all my survival instincts told me to do otherwise. "Are you, Draco?" he asked mockingly. "I don't really think that you are. You make a mockery out of our prestigious organization. The question is, what to do with you now?"

I didn't answer, as his question was rhetorical. I wasn't stupid. I'd seen enough punishments to know what not to do. I did chance a glance at my mother from under my eyelashes. She was bone white, her hands clasped over her mouth. No doubt that she was suppressing the urge to beg for my life. That action often led to the opposite happening. I didn't look at my father at all. He was useless. The Dark Lord had even took his wand, snapping it in front of him. He was lower than me in the pecking order now.

"I don't think that you are totally lost," he mused. "Just weak. We need to toughen you up. Give you an incentive, so to speak, to never fail me again. What do you think Bella?"

She cackled wildly and I could hear her heels clicking on the floor as she came to my side. I watched her feet as she circled me. "It has to be something special, My Lord. A simple crucio doesn't seem sufficient. And the effects wear off. You need something everlasting, a permanent reminder of what happens to those that are not strong enough."

"Clever, Bella," he hissed thoughtfully. "Fenrir."

I stiffened in horror as the man approached. And I use the term man loosely. He is more animal than man. He doesn't even fully transform back into a man any longer. I could smell the stench of rotting meat as he drew closer. I suppressed the urge to gag as his smell overpowered me.

"My Lord," he growled.

I concealed the shudder that passed through my body. I knew where this was going even before the lunatic spoke. "What do you think, Fenrir?"

I muffled a gasp of pain as a crucio reigned down on me. I dug my nails into the floor and shuddered in agony as I felt like the flesh was being peeled from my very bones.

I barely heard the rest of the conversation. My ears were ringing as I heard bits and pieces. "Addition…pack… teach him respect… make it bloody…"

My eyes watered as my mother's agonized scream rang louder in the room than anything else. That was just before I felt the razor sharp teeth of the most feared werewolf in all of England rip into my neck. I was unable to contain the hoarse cry of pain that left my throat as I struggled under the greater weight of my attacker.

In the back of my mind, I knew that he wasn't meant to kill me but that didn't make my panic any less as I wrestled with the monster savaging my body. I desperately tried to reach my wand but couldn't as he tore into my arm, peeling my flesh from my bone. I screamed in agony and released a burst of wandless magic, blasting his snarling form from my body and across the room.

I knew that I only had a few seconds. I pulled my wand shakily and cast the strongest shield that I knew of. It wouldn't be enough and I barely had the strength to hold the spell. It wavered around me as I heard the click of his claws on the marble floor. I braced myself for his attack, knowing that he would be on me in seconds. I was on the verge of unconsciousness, when a voice cut through the fog of my pain.

"Enough," the Dark Lord commanded. I heard a yelp as he blasted Fenrir away from me. "Narcissa, tend to your son. I trust that you'll make sure that he doesn't perish. I still have some use for him."

I hardly felt it as my mother sank beside me and clutched my bloody body to her. I blacked out as she sobbed over me.

When I came to, I could immediately feel the differences in my body. I was raging with fever from the initial lycanthropy infection. I grimaced as I caught sight of my mother slumped in the chair beside my bed. I felt terrible for upsetting her so. If I'd only been strong enough. If I could have only sealed the deal.

I sat up and winced as my skin stretched pulling against the newly healed flesh. I examined my arm closely. The only evidence that my arm had been mangled and the muscle stripped and peeled away from the bone was an angry, shiny pink line where his teeth had shredded through my tissue.

I put my arm down and used my undamaged arm to feel along my throat. I was sure that I'd be hideously disfigured. It didn't really matter to me. It's no more than I deserved.

I stared into the fire on the other end of my room as my mother stirred in her chair. I was a werewolf now, one the creatures that I'd looked down on and despised. No doubt my father was having a conniption that his precious, pureblood line was tainted. It was ironic really.

"I'm sorry, Mother," I whispered quietly when I realized that she was fully awake.

She gasped and rushed to my bedside. "For what, Draco?" she cried as she grasped my hand. "This was not your fault. Oh, I was so scared. I thought I'd lost you for good. You've been asleep for three days. I was beginning to fear that you would never wake up."

"Maybe I shouldn't have," I muttered morosely. "I failed you and Father. You shouldn't have had to watch that."

"Don't talk like that," she scolded. "You're lucky that you're alive."

"Why?" I demanded. "I'm a bloody monster now, Mother. The precious purity of the Malfoy name is gone, tainted forever by the blood of a werewolf."

"That was his point, my little Dragon," she whispered. "He never intended for you to succeed. He wanted you to fail so that he could further punish your Father for his own failures."

I knew her words to be true. I knew all of last year as I tried and tried to fix that thrice damned cabinet that I wasn't meant to finish the mission. He wanted to kill me to punish my father. Luckily or unluckily for me, however you looked at it, I succeeded just enough for him to leave me alive.

"You know that I'll always love you Draco," she continued gently. "It doesn't matter to me what you become. You will always be my greatest achievement."

I looked away from her shimmering blue eyes so that I wouldn't become a blubbering idiot. Her words meant more to me than she would ever know.

By the end of the month, I was beginning to grasp exactly what had happened to me. The closer it got to the next full moon, the more restless I got. I knew that I would transform. And that was about all that I knew. My Godfather had done me a great service and had taught me how to brew Wolfsbane. At least I could rest with the sense that I wouldn't hurt anyone during my first phasing. It was one of my greatest fears that I would attack someone and inflict this curse upon them. If I'd only known what was to come.

I withstood the first transformation relatively well. I locked myself into the dungeons and stayed there for the full moon's peak. But afterwards, I felt a terrible restlessness. I felt like I was searching for something, what I didn't know. It got worse as time went on. Then, one morning, I awoke in the forest beside the house. I was naked and had no idea how I'd gotten there. The only thing I could remember from the night before was a rather disturbing dream that I'd had about Hermione Granger. She'd been captured and tortured by the Dark Lord before being publicly executed.

Now, normally this thought would have elated me. She had always been a thorn in my side. But the thought of something happening like that to her now made me positively sick. I gathered myself and apparated to my room. I had to find out what was happening to me.

I took all the books on werewolves and lycanthropy from the library and read through them all. I felt more and more ill the more that I read. I learned that I could change at any time, that it didn't have to be on the full moon. And I also learned that I was exhibiting the first signs that I'm searching for my mate. And the dreams I'd been having of Granger were trying to point me in her direction. That if I was dreaming of her, she was my mate.

Of course, I rebelled against the very idea. There was no way that Gryffindor's finest was meant for me in this form. I struggled with the idea for weeks before Severus finally stepped in and put me into contact with Lupin. He confirmed what I'd read. I decided right there and then that I was going to desert the Dark Lord. I couldn't support the wraith any longer. I never wanted to in the first place. Lupin was hesitant but understanding. He was going to work on his end to try and help me. I understood of course what he was up against. I was known as Dumbledore's murdererand although I hadn't been the one to cast the spell, I had been the one to facilitate it. I realized that there was something that I was missing out of the bigger picture but I couldn't bother messing with it at that point. I had a mate to track down.

The day that those filthy snatchers brought her in was one of the worst days of my life. It was all I could do to keep from transforming then and attacking everyone present.

Especially Fenrir.

It was like he knew that she was to be mine. I had to restrain myself when he asked my aunt if he could have a bit of fun with her. Luckily, Bella said that he could have her after she got her answers and that she was busy for the moment and would question her later.

I snuck into the dungeon and I tried to tell her. I had to let her know before it was too late. I could already feel the compulsion to mate her and it would get stronger over time. I had to convince her to be mine before it was too late.

She'd laughed at me, even as she cried. I can't deny that her words hurt me but if I were in her position, I wouldn't believe me either. I made a believer out of her later though as my aunt tortured her on the floor of the drawing room. The same floor that had been stained red with my blood as I was mauled was now stained red with hers as my aunt carved into her flesh.

I saw red and transformed into a beast before I realized what I was doing. I attacked my aunt and Greyback savagely, being careful not to bite her. That was last thing that we needed was a werewolf Bellatrix running around. I was merely creating a diversion so that Potter and that elf, Dobby, could make good on their escape.

As soon as they were gone, I fled the manor in my wolf form. I stayed in the Forbidden Forrest for weeks until school started. I stayed in my wolf form, as it was easier. It was probably a mistake. I felt very different once school started.

Hermione's scent haunted my steps. It didn't make it easier that we were Heads together and shared a dorm. It made things even harder on me. And the wolf was growing stronger. I got terrible urges at the worst of times to just hold her down and take from her what I knew was mine. I struggled and fought with my other self constantly.

I tried to approach her. I tried to gain her affections in conventional ways. She rejected every advance and continued to keep her distance from me. I couldn't blame her. I'd been horrible to her over the years. I'd never given her any reason at all to like me. But I was determined. I knew that if I didn't convince her to be with me that my wolf would never take no for an answer.

And he was getting stronger. I wouldn't be able to fight him much longer.

The second month into school, I broke into her dorm. I did it, but it wasn't really me. It was him. I was on top of her before I could stop myself. I was horrified as she blasted me off of her. She blasted me back to my senses, so to speak. I apologized profusely. For everything. I threw my wand at her feet and tried to once more get her to see reason. I explained about my wolf. I tried to tell her that I couldn't fight him any longer.

I had thought that I was making progress when her eyes softened as she gazed at me. I closed the distance and tried to kiss her. I wanted for her to feel what I felt. She didn't give me a chance. She petrified me and locked me into my room. I was heart broken. I knew then that I would hurt the girl that I loved.

On Halloween, he took over completely. I was horrified as I was locked away in my own mind and he hunted her in the darkness. I knew that she'd gone to Hogsmead for a party. And so did he. We waited in the dark path for her to return to school. My wolf knew her as well as I did, it seemed. He knew that she would return to school before the others. He knew that she would be all alone in the darkness.

I tried in vain to regain control as he cornered her against the wall of the shrieking shack. I could see that she was scared. I was scared and I was the one doing the scaring. She hit me with a right hook and disappeared into the darkness of the cemetery. I was a spectator in my own body as I shifted forms and howled at the full moon overhead.

I could do nothing but hang on for the ride as my wolf took me on a wild chase through the small village. Now I was as feral as he was. I snuffed along the cold grass of the cemetery, following her sweet scent. She was foolish to run. I would always be able to find her. I jerked my head up as I heard the distinct rustle of cloth.

She was close.

I saw her as she bolted towards the forest, not twenty feet in front of me. I had her now. She wouldn't escape. I raced after her, the smell of her fear thick in my nostrils. I couldn't think about that. I could only think about how she would taste.

She cried out in pain as she tripped and fell. I wanted to smile at her tenaciousness as she crawled forward, still trying to escape. I used my paw to hold her down and halt her progress. Then I used my muzzle to flip her over.

Her eyes were wide with fright and her cheeks wet with her tears. I felt a little bit of regret. But she did have her chance. And I would not be denied. She trembled under me as I sniffed along her body, taking in her very essence. She was absolutely perfect. And she was mine.

TBC...

End Note: A few subtle changes here and there from the original. I didn't want to change too much. Drop me a line, favorite, follow, review. See you next Friday...


	2. Full Moon

A/N: This chapter is a dark chapter. There is some non-con at the end of this installment. If this is not your cup of tea, you can stop at the break in the chapter and wait for next weeks chapter. I will say this though, this is not a gratuitous scene. It is important to the overall arc of the story. Also, I will be keeping to first person point of view but we will switch to Hermione for the rest of this story. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Full Moon

"Grrraaannngggeeerrr….," his voice called tauntingly.

Shit.

He sounded close. Too close. I ran faster, looking for someplace to hide. I threw myself behind the first object that I came across.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are," he called again. "You can run Granger, but you can not hide."

My lungs burned with exhaustion as I slumped against the smooth expanse of granite. I had pushed myself too hard, too fast. I had allowed my fear to dictate my actions instead of my intellect. My body had blindly followed the instincts produced by that fear. Instead of conserving my energy and strategizing a means of escape, I was crouched behind a marble gravestone, wandless and out of breath.

It was totally clichéd that I, Hermione Granger usually Gryffindor through and through, be running through an empty graveyard on Halloween night. What could have induced such panic that caused me, of all people, to lose all rational thought?

Two words.

Draco Malfoy.

Why you ask? It wasn't as if meeting Malfoy in a dark alley had been enough. It wasn't because he was a death eater. It wasn't because I knew the depth of his feelings for me. No, those things were frightening enough on their own but they were not an adequate reason to cause me to abandon all thought and be consumed by mind-numbing terror.

It was what Draco Malfoy had become.

Werewolf.

He was bitten by Fenrir Greyback at the orders of Lord Voldemort. The punishment that he had received for failing to kill Dumbledore. I had almost felt sorry for the prat when I had heard. That was until he had cornered me in his dungeons after I had been captured. Until he told me that I was his mate.

I had laughed in his face. Was this some kind of scheme concocted to throw me off and let my guard down? No, I wouldn't let him play his mind games with me. I couldn't lose sight of our goal. I concluded in my head that it was all a sick and twisted joke. Something to amuse Malfoy in between his muggle torture sessions.

I had ignored his declaration until his aunt had tortured me in his family's sitting room. The look on his face made me second guess his words. I was convinced when he attacked his aunt in a fit of rage allowing me to escape.

He had cornered me several times since then. It was oh so convenient for him when we had both been appointed Heads. Sharing a common room and a bathroom gave him ample opportunity to get me alone. I had refused his advances which had increased in frequency and intensity. I didn't tell the boys. Harry had enough on his plate and Ron would only let his temper get the best of him and get himself into trouble. No, I could handle Malfoy on my own. Or so I thought.

The last time that he had attempted to convince me to mate with him had been just last week. He had broken through the wards that I had felt compelled to place on my dorm and had almost assaulted me in my bed. Luckily enough, I slept with my wand under my pillow and was able to blast him off of me. He had apologized profusely citing the closeness of the full moon as a reason for his despicable behavior. I could still remember his words.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to hurt you or frighten you. And I don't want to force you. But I need you as a man. And the wolf demands your submission. I can manage it most of the time but the closer the full moon becomes the harder it gets to control. Please, just trust me. I can't change this and I don't want to."

I had stood in the corner of my room in shock. The Draco Malfoy, pureblood extraordinaire, was apologizing to a mudblood. He had even called me by my first name, which was something that he had never done before.

Tears had brimmed in my eyes. "How can I trust you? You are a death eater! Your father tried to kill me! You have belittled me for over six years! How can you expect me to forget all that and allow you to mate with me? You don't even like me!"

He took a step closer to me and I held my wand in front of myself, poised to take him out. He pulled his own wand and tossed it at my feet. Then he put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "See, I am unarmed. I just want to talk. Please, Hermione. I can explain. I didn't want to be a death eater. The Dark Lord didn't give me a choice. As for the way I treated you, that was the way my father taught me to act. He is an evil, dark wizard but I never really believed in the rubbish that he is always spouting. And I only teased you because I liked you and it was the only way to get your attention. You wouldn't look at me otherwise. I need you. Now more than ever. And you are right, I don't like you. I love you."

Each word brought him closer and closer to me. I held my wand between us and he pushed my arm down gently. "Please, just this once, trust me."

His grey eyes pierced right through my conscience. He looked absolutely tortured. He leaned forward slowly closing the distance between us. I knew what was coming as I whispered the incantation.

"Petrificus totalis."

Malfoy's body went rigid but I stopped him from crashing into the floor. "I'm sorry, Draco. I really am but I can't trust you. There is too much at stake and too many lives that could be lost."

He was unmoving but I could see the suspicious glimmer in his eyes. It all but broke my heart and my conviction was wavering. But I would not change my mind. I levitated his stiff form into his room and onto his bed. I left him there under the spell and returned to my dorm. I reinforced my wards and sat down on my bed. I had to figure out a way to make him stop.

A loud, piercing howl startled me back to the present. Merlin, he sounded closer now than before. I had to move. If only I had not lost my wand. It would give me a better chance. I peeked around the tomb making sure that he wasn't in sight. The graveyard was bathed in the eerie glow of the full moon. It was so bright that I had no trouble seeing something that nearly stopped my heart.

It was him. His nose was close to ground as he followed my scent. I ducked back around the grave as his head shot up. Breathing shallowly, I cursed myself for leaving the Halloween party so early. I had homework to do and I was behind because of helping Harry research horcruxes. I had even refused to let Ron escort me back to Hogwarts. I didn't want anyone to be put out because of me. I regretted it now.

I took a deep breath and bolted from my hiding spot. I pushed myself to my limit with my legs screaming in protest beneath me. I glanced behind me as I heard his snarling form start after me. An icy wave of terror shot through my veins. He was only twenty feet behind me.

Even though I'd never be able to outrun him, panic caused me to urge my trembling body to run faster. Even through the haze of fear I was still able to think coherently. A werewolf would never hurt their mate. They were the only ones safe from a werewolf on the full moon. It did nothing to ease my anxiety and sense of dread.

I stepped in a hole and my ankle twisted painfully under me. I went crashing to the earth and let out a strangled cry. It was over but I refused to give up. I crawled forward still trying to escape. I could feel his hot breath on my back and I shivered.

Merlin, help me. I froze as I felt his paw on my shoulder. He flipped me over with his snout. I looked up into the eyes of the creature that Draco Malfoy had become. I was absolutely petrified. He looked like a normal wolf, not at all like the Hollywood version. That was where the similarities ended. He was larger than a normal wolf. Nearly twice the size. He dwarfed my tiny body. His eyes were his own human eyes only on the face of a wolf. The same stormy grey. I could see the intelligence in them.

I was trembling beneath him. I had never been so frightened in my life. I kept chanting in my head, he won't hurt you, he won't hurt you. But it didn't help.

His heavy paws were on either side of my body as he leaned down toward me sniffing. I closed my eyes not wanting to see what was happening. I felt the cold wetness of his muzzle as he pressed it against my throat. The loud snuffling noises as he sniffed around my chest and stomach. Ripping and shredding sounds accompanied the violent tugging as he ripped the clothes from my body. Nausea overwhelmed me as he began sniffing around my crotch. I was literally paralyzed with fear, frozen prostrate on the ground.

He sniffed along my body some more before coming back to my face. I felt him lick my throat and my jaw. I squeezed my eyes shut in horror. Surely he wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do in his wolf form.

Suddenly, I felt a human hand on my face. My eyes flew open in shock. He had transformed. His eyes were piercing into mine as he pinned my wrists to the forest floor. His wolf was still firmly in control of him.

"I'm tired of waiting, mate," he growled. "I gave the human his shot to convince you but he was unsuccessful. It is my turn now and I won't take no for an answer. You are mine and you belong to me."

He banished what was left of my clothes and only then did I realize that he was naked as well. For some asinine reason, I didn't realize when they changed their clothes didn't return when they resumed their human form. I might have laughed at my stupidity if I hadn't been so scared. He was going to rape me. Force me to become his mate. I was still a virgin. I should have given in to Draco when I had the chance. Now his wolf was in control of his emotions he was going to be anything but gentle with me.

* * *

I stiffened as I felt his hand rub along my slit. I struggled in his grasp as I tried to loosen his grip. No. Not like this. It was to no avail. His grip on my wrists tightened to point of pain as he bit out, "Stop struggling, mate. I don't want to hurt you but you will submit. Let yourself go. Just feel."

Finally, I gave in. I couldn't stop him. His hand continued its assault. He rubbed my clit as he inserted two fingers into my core. He captured my lips in a scorching kiss, biting my lip when I denied him entrance. I cried out in pain and he plunged his tongue into my mouth.

I writhed beneath him as his expert hands aroused me like I had never been before. I was horrified by my body's reaction. He broke the kiss and said, "Your mind says no, my sweet, but your body says yes." He raised his fingers to his lips and he licked them clean. His eyes rolled back into his head. He groaned. "You taste so good, like honeysuckles and vanilla. Mouthwatering."

I felt him push his swollen member against my untried passage. Merlin, he was huge. I shut my eyes once again as he whispered into my ear, "I can't promise that I will be gentle. But I will promise that I will heal whatever harm I cause you. Don't fear me, love. It will be okay."

He pushed himself inside me inch by agonizing inch. I whimpered in pain. It felt like fire was consuming me. Once he was fully seated, he began to thrust. Hard. I felt like I was being split in half. He released my wrists and I held onto his shoulders to keep from being bounced all over the place. His thighs slapped against mine, unmercifully bruising them. Tears leaked out of my eyes as he pounded into me over and over again.

This was raw, violent. He strained against me, his body tightening. "Look at me, mate." I opened my eyes, reluctantly. His eyes were flashing dangerously in the darkness. "You are mine, now and forever. You can't deny me and you won't escape me."

He growled again and buried his face in my neck biting me. I screamed as his teeth sank into my flesh. His body arched as he reached his release, his member pulsating as his hot seed shot deep inside of me. He collapsed on top of me, apparently satisfied.

He smoothed my hair away from my face as I cried in anguish. My body hurt all over. I ached between my legs. My neck was throbbing. He had infected me, for Godric's sake.

"Shh… love. I know you are hurt and confused. I will explain it all, later. Right now, we need to get you cleaned up. Please, let me help you."

He helped me stand on my trembling legs. My last thoughts centered around how in the world had this happened. How I had become forcefully mated to a werewolf. Why Draco Malfoy would choose me out of all people. I felt woozy suddenly and the last thing I saw before my vision failed was the piercing grey eyes that belonged to my wolf.

End Note: Sooo... thoughts? Leave me some love and I'll see you next Friday.


	3. Waning Moon

A/N: Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews. You guys are awesome.

Waning Moon

I drifted in and out of consciousness as Malfoy carried me to the edge of the forest. Everything looked like it was blurred around the edges, taking on a dreamlike quality. If only it was just a dream, a horrible nightmare that I could wake from. I struggled feebly in his arms as he gathered me closer to him, preparing to apparate. For all I knew, he could be taking me to Voldemort himself.

"Stop," he commanded, his voice rough alerting me to the fact the wolf was still very much in control. "Don't struggle mate. We don't want to get splinched." He pulled his muscular arms tighter around me as we disappeared with a loud crack.

We landed with a heavy thud, although to Malfoy's credit he didn't stumble or drop me even though I must have been quite the burden. I struggled to keep my eyes open, wanting to see where he had taken me. My eyes felt so heavy, like there were lead weights attached to the lids forcing them closed.

"Don't fight it," he ordered. "You must rest for your body to adjust to the changes being made to it. Don't make me force a dreamless sleep potion on you, my hard-headed mate."

Lulled by the gentle swaying motion as he walked me across the room, I was asleep before I even hit the bed unable to resist the tiredness that sucked me away into a vortex of darkness.

My mind felt muddled when I awoke. Was it all just a dream? I opened my eyes cautiously, peering around at my surroundings. It was not my bed from the head's dorms. The furniture was a dark oak and not the warm walnut that graced my own room. The linens on the bed were a black satin and not the warm flannel that I was accustomed to. I moaned quietly at the implications.

This was not my dorm room. The scene in the graveyard had happened. The terrifying run through the Forbidden Forest had occurred. Malfoy had mated me. He had bitten me.

I smelled him before I saw him. He smelled like mixture cinnamon and honey. I glared at him as he entered the room. If looks could have killed, I'm quite sure that he would have been dead on the spot.

He cleared his throat nervously as he stood on the threshold of the room. "I heard you moan. I thought…" he trailed off as he swallowed heavily. "I thought you were hurt. Are you okay?" he asked as he came closer to the bed.

My eyes bulged at his asinine question. Was I okay? Was he serious? He was getting too close. After the events that occurred yesterday, I was sure that I didn't want him near me ever again. I clambered out of bed, nearly losing my footing as my legs connected with the floor. My body hurt. My legs felt weak and I had a terrible ache between my thighs reminding me of my lost innocence.

I scuttled away from him, my back connecting with wall in my attempts to evade him.

"Stay away from me," I hissed furiously. I honestly didn't know what he expected to happen after the events of yesterday evening but he seriously needed his head checked if he thought that I would be content to just set up house with him. I told him over and over that I didn't want this and he forced it on me any way.

I looked away from him as I saw the hurt that was swirling in his eyes from my statement. I didn't want to hurt him but damn it, he had taken from me something that he didn't have any right to take.

"Hermione," he whispered brokenly. "I'm so sorry. I know that it's not enough. I know what happened last night was inexcusable but I couldn't control myself. I tried to tell you. I've been fighting it for months. I couldn't fight it any longer. Please, don't push me away. It hurts too much."

I lifted my gaze from the floor. He had moved closer, standing only a few feet from me. I stared into his stormy eyes, feeling the connection that had formed between ourselves.

"What did you expect? I told you, Malfoy. I told you that I didn't want this, that it was too dangerous, that there was too much risk. You forced yourself on me, scaring me half to death in the process. How did you think I was going to react after that? Did you expect that things would be all sunshine and roses? That I would welcome you with open arms. For Merlin's sake, you bit me, you arsehole. You've doomed me to a life of prejudice, not that it wasn't that way before. Now it will be worse. I'll be both a werewolf and a mud blood."

He stepped even closer as I finished my rant. I tried to dart around him and away from him but he was just too fast. Damn his seeker reflexes.

He pinned me against the wall with his much bigger body, caging me there with his arms on either side of my head. I gulped nervously as I felt his arousal press against my bruised thigh. I could see the shift in his personality. His wolf was back and he was angry. His wolf would be able to control him until the moon started to wane again. Which translated to roughly three nights a month.

"What did you expect me to do, mate?" he growled angrily. "Firstly, you are mine and I would have you no matter what. You were made for me, born for me and no one else. You had your chance to submit. Secondly, I don't ever want to hear that word out of your mouth ever again. You are far from inferior. I never would have chosen you otherwise. Thirdly, of course I bit you. It is part of the bonding. But I didn't infect you as you so falsely assume. I bit you while in my human form. You gained all the benefits and none of the so-called drawbacks. Your senses will heighten. Physically and magically, you'll be stronger. You'll live longer. As much as I wanted you to be just like me, to be able to have someone to transform with on the full moon but I knew that you would resent me for that. I wanted to give you the choice later on if that was what you wanted. I did you a kindness and this is how I'm repaid."

He was breathing heavily as he pressed himself against me, forcing me to submit to him. And submit I did. The compulsion was just too strong. It was an utterly foreign feeling to me since I was usually so strong willed. I didn't like it but I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry, Draco," I whispered. Where did that come from? He's always been Malfoy to me just as I've been Granger to him. "I didn't know. But that doesn't solve how dangerous this is for the both of us. I'm a member of the Order of the Phoenix and you are a follower of Voldemort, a death eater. The two are not mutually exclusive."

He traced his nose along the column of my throat, making me shudder as his heated breath washed over my over-sensitive skin. Placing an open mouth wet kiss on the underside of my jaw he rumbled in return, "I don't believe in his practices, I never have. After I decided to claim you, I renounced my allegiance to him. I've been meeting with Lupin and Dumbledore and have pledged my allegiance to the light. I'll not have my cubs live in a world controlled by darkness."

"Cubs?," I muttered weakly as he continued with his ministrations, subduing me with his expert hands as they moved over my heated flesh. I could hardly think straight about everything that he had divulged to me.

"Oh, yes, mate. Cubs. As soon as the war is over, I want a whole houseful of noisy cubs. I've always wanted a brother or sister to play with and I'd never just have one child. I want as many as we can have." He scraped his teeth over the bite from yesterday making me weak at the knees. I had to stop him before he went any further. I wasn't ready to do this again.

I pushed against his chest feebly, still feeling weak from the chase from the day previous. "Draco, please… stop. I'm not ready for this again."

He chuckled darkly, his chest rumbling against mine. My nipples hardened at the sensation and sent a trickle of liquid pooling in my knickers. My face flushed in embarrassment as I'm sure that he could smell it.

"Didn't you know, mate?" he growled against my throat. "The first claiming lasts for the entire three days of the moons peak. I will mate you every day, multiple times a day if possible. I will bite you several more times and by the end of the third day, you will mark me in return. I'm very much looking forward to it."

My cheeks flushed at his words. I would have to bite him. I could already feel the compulsion to take the tender skin of his neck between my teeth. I shook myself out of those thoughts. Draco expected me to have sex with him again, to mate with him again. I didn't know if I could do this. I hurt so much from yesterday.

As if he could sense my trepidation, he cupped my cheeks with his hands and kissed me tenderly. "Trust me, mate," he rumbled. "I'll take care of you. I'll make it good for you. Don't fight me. I can't fight the urge to mate you and it only causes you pain. I don't want to hurt you any more but this must be done."

I stared into those endless pools of gray, trembling with need and trepidation. I didn't have any experience with the feelings that I was experiencing. I was afraid, not that I would ever admit that to him. I was scared by the pull that I felt toward him, the need that I felt to have him inside me. It was unfathomable to think that I would ever want Malfoy in that manner. We had been enemies for years and it was hard to let that go at a moment's notice. I was also still resentful for the way that he had forced himself on me. Even if I had capitulated in the end, it was only because I couldn't fight him and win. If I gave in now, what would that make me look like?

He pressed me against his chest, enveloping my small figure with his arms. "Please, please believe me, Precious, I never wanted to hurt you," he whispered into my hair, his breath hot as it washed over the column of my neck. "I never meant to hurt you or scare you yesterday. I wish I could explain the way I feel, the impulses that I have. I don't have the words to describe the hold that you have over me. I would do anything and everything for you. I've forsaken my family for you. My father will disown me once he hears what I've done. I've gone against everything that I was ever taught. But none of that matters to me. You are what matters to me. You've opened my eyes. I've watched you ever since the first year, questioning what my father had always taught me. How could someone who was supposed to be filthy be so beautiful? As the years passed, the questions in my head grew louder and more insistent. By the fourth year, I could no longer ignore the fact that you were the smartest and most capable witch in our year. What I'm trying to say is that you have shown me the way, the right way, the way that things should be. Blood was never the issue. Blood has nothing to do with your worth as a witch. You are better than every pureblooded witch that I've ever met. You are beautiful, inside and out. You are perfect."

His words struck a chord within me. This was not the Draco Malfoy that I had known for years. He sounded like him. He looked like him. But the words and the emotions behind them were completely foreign. The boy that I had known was nothing more than a stuck-up, spoiled brat. The Draco Malfoy that I knew was cold and emotionless. He didn't give a whit for anyone but himself.

I cleared my throat as his hands stroked my back, every pass bringing them closer to my rear. I could hardly think straight as he nuzzled my ear and sucked gently on a particularly sensitive spot beneath it.

"Draco…. I…."

I trailed off as he pressed a soft kiss on the side of my mouth.

"Shhh….," he whispered. "Let me take care of you, Precious. Let me show you what you mean to me."

His eyes held me captive, frozen to the spot like a deer caught in the light of a pair of oncoming headlamps, powerless to move as his heated gaze consumed me from the inside out. I've never had a boy look at me like that in my life and it did strange things to me. I wanted him to touch me, to possess me. I wanted to give myself to him.

That admission brought my mind to a screeching halt. All I could do was gaze back at his metallic eyes and drown slowly in their molten depths. I had never noticed before but his eyes were really quite beautiful. Darker charcoal around the outside, gradually lightening before terminating in the blackness of his pupil.

His eyes held mine for a moment more before he swept forward, claiming my lips with his own. His kiss was unlike any that I have ever known. Bruising in his intensity, gentle in his exploration, possessive in his claiming, his mouth devoured mine hungrily. Never in my life had I felt such riotous feelings for someone. How could you hate someone so much and then in the course of a single day, twenty-four hours, merely the blink of an eye in a lifetime of experiences, have an inexplicable need for them.

I molded myself against the heat of his body as I capitulated. I couldn't fight it any longer. I couldn't fight him. It was as if my body automatically recognized him as its master. I couldn't say that I wasn't frightened by it but my mind couldn't override my body's instincts.

Draco growled deep in his throat as he felt the shift in my acceptance. He lifted me easily and pinned me to the wall, thrusting powerfully with his hips. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned as his erection brushed against my core. He laid waste to my mouth, exploring every crevice he could find. His tongue felt as soft as velvet as it brushed against mine.

He pulled away slightly, growling as he did so, "Mine!"

I whimpered and met his possessive stare. I knew I had to say it before he got any more violent. It was in the wolf's nature to show dominance over their mate and if I didn't submit, he would make me. It was their way.

"Yours," I whispered finally. His eyes flashed in the semi-darkness of the room. He rumbled with approval and turned us away from the wall. I clung to him with my legs as he walked us across the room. He nipped my neck affectionately as he lowered us onto the bed.

"Say it again," he commanded, his voice rough with need.

I gazed into his eyes, throwing my caution to the wind. It was too late to turn back. We had passed the point of no return. I licked my lips nervously and repeated the word he wanted to hear.

"Yours."

He growled again, sending a shot of heat straight to my loins. He sat back on his heels, whispering a spell as he did so. My nightgown disappeared leaving me vulnerable to his stare. My hands automatically moved to cover myself. He pinned them to the bed with his much bigger hands.

"Don't," he ordered. "Don't cover yourself. You are beautiful." His eyes appraised me slowly, the heat from his gaze causing me to flush with desire. Goosebumps raised on my dampened skin as chills raced deliciously over my exposed body. I had never felt more vulnerable than I did at that point with Draco Malfoy hovering over my nude form.

He reached out, his warm fingers turning my chin so that I could meet his eyes. "Don't fret, Precious. Everything will be all right. You'll see."

It warmed my heart that he would even to try to reassure me. It showed me that perhaps he was different than the cold, cruel little boy that I had grown up with. I didn't trust him fully yet, but I would give him a chance. Everyone deserved a chance to do the right thing.

His hands moved slowly as he explored my body properly for the first time. The violence from yesterday was gone. In its place were hands that were exceedingly gentle in their touch. His hands whispered across my collarbones, his scorching fingers tracing the vee in between them lightly. I shuddered as his breath wafted over the bite on my neck and his thumbs traced the across my nipples. They hardened under the light touch and I arched into him, aching for him to touch them fully. He took one of the hardened buds into his mouth, sucking and scraping it gently with his teeth as his other hand trailed to my navel.

I moaned at the feelings exploding inside me. I had never felt like this before. I had touched myself on a number of occasions but I had never experienced the amount of dizzying pleasure that I was experiencing at that moment. I pushed my hips against him trying to sooth the ache that was building there. With one, big rough hand he pinned my hips to the bed, stilling my movements. I whined in frustration. Was he set on torturing me?

His mouth left my nipple with a pop as he looked me in the eyes. His eyes had nearly darkened to black. "I'm going to taste you, my sweet-smelling mate. The first time you cum, I want it to be all over my lips."

I didn't know about that. I had heard that it was intensely pleasurable for a woman, but I felt squeamish at the thought of having my former enemy in between my legs in that manner. I wasn't comfortable in my skin and it made me decidedly uncomfortable to think that he would have such a close up view of my womanhood.

His hands kept my hips pinned firmly to the bed as he kissed and licked his way down my body. I squirmed beneath him, not resisting his advances but my heart beat a little quicker the closer he got to my center. All thoughts flew out of my mind when he gave one long, hard, sensual lick right over my clit. I nearly came right there.

He hummed his approval and released his hold on my hips. I closed my eyes and surrendered my body to the pleasure that Draco was giving me. He thrust a finger into my dripping channel and I cried out, thrusting my hips in time with the movements of his hand. The pressure began to build in my abdomen. He added another finger and my breathing became heavier and heavier as my body coiled tighter and tighter.

"I want to hear my name on your lips when you cum, my sweet," he murmured from in between my trembling thighs. "I want to hear who you belong to."

He sucked my little bundle of nerves into his mouth, biting gently as he twisted his fingers within my sopping channel. I cried out his name as my world fell apart, bright colored stars blinking between my eyelids as my body rippled beneath his talented hands and mouth. I think I might have even blacked out because before I had even come down from the high, I opened my eyes in shock to the feeling of Draco entering me with one hard, powerful thrust. I shook beneath him as I climaxed a second time just from the sensation of being filled by him again.

"Who do you belong to, mate? Who makes you feel this good?" he growled against the mark on my throat.

The gruffness of his voice sent heat straight to my groin as my body soared toward yet another orgasm. I could only gasp out my response.

"I belong to you, Draco! Only you!"

I shuddered again as my walls pulsated around his steely length. "That's right, mate. You belong to me. You are mine."

He latched onto my neck, right over his previous bite as I wailed my orgasm to the heavens. He came right alongside me, his seed scorching as it splashed against my fluttering walls. It seemed to go on forever as my muscles clamped down hard on him, milking him dry.

He collapsed on top of me, kissing my lips chastely. "I know you don't believe me, but I really do love you. Just give me a chance to show you, Precious."

I kissed him back gently. "I'll give you a chance," I whispered against his lips. "But there is a saying that goes like this: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. If you burn me Draco Malfoy, you will regret it for the rest of you days. And trust me, if you screw me over, those days will be numbered."

He pulled away from me slightly and smirked his signature smirk. Although it was a little different this time. Instead of being a hateful expression, it looked more playful and mischievous.

"That sounds like a challenge. I'm always up for a challenge," he rumbled as he kissed me again. I could feel his length hardening inside me once more. He really wasn't kidding when he said he would mate me several times over the next few days. I could only hope to keep pace with him. I'd never let him beat me yet and I wasn't planning to start now.

~~~TBC~~~

End Note: Review! It makes an author's day.


	4. New Moon

New Moon

I woke up slowly the next morning, my body aching in the most delightful way. At least, I thought it was morning. I couldn't really be sure. Draco had delivered well on his promise. He had loved me thoroughly and in a variety of positions for much of the night.

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking to get accustomed to the bright light. I stretched languidly and noticed for the first time the warm body that was molded against my backside. I shifted cautiously, turning over to study the man that I was now bound to. Well, not completely bound; there was still one more day in the mating process.

My cheeks flamed red as I remembered what he said I would have to do to complete the process. My eyes traveled to his neck as he slumbered, zeroing in on the spot where I knew that I would be placing my mark. I was vaguely fascinated that I would automatically know where to bite. It was completely instinctual. And it made me want to go to the library to immediately look up everything that I could find on lycanthropy.

I had been wrong about him infecting me. Merlin only knows what else I'd been wrong about. I wanted, no I needed to know more. I never went into anything completely blind. It left me feeling off-balance and unsettled.

My eyes drifted slowly over Draco's relaxed features. He really was quite handsome. I'd never seen him so open, so peaceful. Usually, his face held a mask of indifference or straight up disdain, with a dash of bored aloofness. It was a rare treat to see him so open and unguarded.

My gaze traveled over him slowly, taking the time to see him fully for the first time. His pale blond hair was tousled against his pillow. I almost giggled when I realized that this was what Lavender called 'sex hair'. I wanted to run my fingers through his soft locks, knowing that his hair was really as soft and fine as it looked.

My eyes moved to his eyes, still closed in slumber. I almost wished he were awake so that I could drown in their icy arctic depths. They were the most unique shade of silver-grey blue that I'd ever seen. They also changed colors dependent on his mood. For example, I knew from experience that if he were aroused, they'd be a darker color best described as charcoal. I longed to see what he would look like if he were truly happy. I bet they'd be more blue than grey.

I frowned to myself, wondering if I'd ever seen Draco smile over the last seven years. Sure, I'd seen him smirk, but that wasn't a smile. I knew that his father was a tyrant. I'd only met him a handful of times over the years but it didn't take a genius to realize what kind of a man he was. I felt very sorrowful at the type of childhood that Draco must have had. Sure, he never wanted for anything. But money couldn't buy happiness.

I made a vow to myself to show Draco what he had been missing. I was sure that Draco's mum loved him, but as cold as Lucius was, I'm sure that she could never show him properly. I looked at delicate curve of his eyelashes as he slept on, oblivious of my perusal. They were long and full, almost laying against his cheek. A girl would kill for those lashes. His eyebrows arched above his eyes, perfectly formed.

My eyes trailed further down, taking in his nose and then his lips. They were utterly soft and smooth, totally kissable as I'd discovered. His bottom lip was just a little bit fuller than his top lip but I decided it suited him. Just looking at them made me want to run my tongue along them.

I shut my eyes and breathed deeply. Since when had I become a hormone driven teenager? I settled down and controlled my urges before opening my eyes again. I noticed that his chin had just a hint of stubble. It wasn't something that you could readily see since it was the same white-gold as his hair but I thought that it suited him, accenting his strong jaw line. Again, I was seized with the compulsion to run my tongue over him, over the coarse hair tasting his essence again.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. What in Circe's name was wrong with me? I could only guess that it had something to do with my partial transformation and the fact that it was still the full moon. It reinforced the belief that I would have to research everything properly as soon as I could. It would be extremely dangerous if I didn't. With everything that was going on with the war, every bit of information was vital. I needed to know what to expect. I also had a decision to make. From what Draco had said in the woods, I knew that he wanted me to become a full lycan.

The thought bloody well terrified me. I would need to see Remus as soon as possible. I knew that he saw lycanthropy as a curse but he was without a mate. Maybe it would be more bearable if he had one. I would need to make a list. It was how I made important decisions. I would list the pros and cons. If it would give us an edge against Voldemort, I had no doubt that I would do it. There was also Draco's feelings to consider. He'd already tipped his hand and revealed that he wanted to turn me. I just wasn't sure if it was something that I wanted. I'd seen how Remus was treated. I wasn't sure if I could handle being alienated like that. As I'd told Draco, I faced enough of a battle being a muggle born witch. I couldn't imagine what it would be like being a muggle born werewolf.

Maybe I could become an animagus. The only problem in doing that was you couldn't choose the form you took. I could do it and turn into a rabbit or something. That would be disastrous. He might resort to hunting me. I shivered a little at the thought, remembering my run through the graveyard and his relentless pursuit.

That was one of the scariest things that had ever happened to me. I think it ranked right up there with Scabior and his snatchers chasing us through the Forest of Dean. I shuddered at the memory and traced my finger over the scars carved into my arm. I hadn't been able to heal the angry red lines pressed into my flesh. Bellatrix must have cursed the knife she'd used. The scar said 'mud'. I have no doubt what would have been there if Draco hadn't attacked his aunt and stopped her from carving anymore. Dobby had used the distraction to apparate us out of there.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. That was all in the past. There was no way that I would ever allow something like that to happen ever again. I was foolish at the time, and naïve to be out there amongst the wolves, so to speak. I was more experienced, my instincts were more honed, and as Draco had mentioned, and my magic would be stronger. I would be stronger. I would use this 'disease' to my benefit. Maybe I should talk to Bill. He'd been clawed by Greyback. I knew he'd have some sort of insight.

I opened my eyes and studied Draco's sleeping face once more. I could feel the bond that had formed between us. It confused me how I could go from hating someone one minute to wanting to be with them the next. Well, maybe hate was too strong of a word. I don't think I ever really hated him. I knew I had disliked him immensely. But I knew now that the person I thought I knew was not the real him. I had to wonder what he'd have been like if he'd grown up with affectionate and loving parents, a father that didn't teach him how to hate, and a mother that wasn't afraid to show him affection.

My eyes drifted down his neck to the sharp v between his collarbones. The coverlet had shifted as we'd slept, exposing him to his waist. My eyes lingered on the muscles of his shoulders. Well defined but not too much, just how I liked it. I didn't know if I could be with someone who was just a giant lump of muscle. I guess I'd never know now.

I let my gaze linger on his chest for a moment. It was perfect. His skin was soft looking, porcelain colored in the sunlight, smooth with small beige colored nipples. My cheeks heated as I gazed appreciatively at him. He really was gorgeous. Not that I would ever admit that to him. His ego was far too big as it was. My eyes wandered to his stomach, caressing each bump of his taut abdomen. He was lithe and muscular with just the right amount of hair leading in a golden trail beneath the blanket.

I could feel myself getting wet just thinking about the parts that I couldn't see. To my utmost embarrassment I could even smell it. Suddenly, I was glad that he was still asleep.

"See something you like?" his voice was low and teasing.

I nearly fell off the bed, my hand caught in the proverbial cookie jar. "Yes! I mean, no! Merlin! You scared the shite out of me!"

I knew my face must have resembled a tomato. You might have even been able to cook and egg off of it. It felt that hot.

He merely smiled a smug smile. "You know you're adorable when you're all flustered. It's okay to look Precious. I won't bite….much."

I glared at him. I could feel the wetness between my legs growing. Damn him! I don't know if I'd ever get used to this. But then I caught a whiff of something in the air. Slightly musky, it wafted around us. It took me a moment to realize what it was. It was Draco's scent, the scent of his own arousal. I grinned devilishly. It was time to turn the tables.

I reached out and touched his chest, running my fingers over him slowly. I heard his breath hitch and felt it under my fingers as he stiffened. I smirked inwardly. This would be fun.

I trailed my fingers to his small nipple and circled it slowly, my touch teasingly light. I could feel his skin erupt in goose bumps beneath my questing fingers.

"Actually," I breathed softly letting my breath puff across his exposed skin. "I find that I don't mind the biting. I rather enjoy it."

He stopped breathing altogether as I trailed my fingers down his torso, tracing the hard muscles of his abdomen. His body really was a work of art. His scent grew more pronounced the further my hand reached. I never knew it could be this much fun to tease him. I let my hand drop to the bed before I reached the part where I knew he wanted me to touch the most.

He growled and I found myself pinned beneath his naked body before I could even blink. I wasn't scared though. Not anymore. If anything, his show of dominance turned me on even more. I could feel the slickness of my fluids coating my entrance.

"You're playing with fire," he rumbled as he pressed his face into my neck, kissing it softly.

I arched into him, pressing my core against his turgid length. I stopped thinking at this point. There would be time later to analyze everything and talk things over. I just knew that I wanted him. I wanted to mark him as mine. He belonged to me as much as I belonged to him.

I licked his neck and smiled at his answering groan. "I like fire," I answered. I scraped my teeth over his pulse point and shuddered as he thrust against me, his cock clipping my clit as he passed over it.

He pulled away from me slightly and looked into my eyes. They had darkened again, his pupils dilated with lust. I knew he was asking permission to complete our bond. I nodded slightly. He rushed in a seized my lips in fiery and bruising kiss. I could feel how much he needed and wanted me in just that kiss.

His tongue traced the seam of my mouth and I wasted no time in granting him the access that he so desperately wanted. I felt bad for denying him for so long, for the pain that I must have caused him. I would make it up to him. I would show him the love and affection that he'd been denied for his whole life. I would show him what it was like to have someone who loved you unconditionally.

I could feel his want and need pulsing through our connection. I sucked on his bottom lip. He tasted so good I couldn't get enough. I undulated against him, trying to sooth the ache that had erupted between my legs. I needed him so badly.

I felt him reach between us and position himself at my opening. I moaned as he pushed himself in, opening me up once more. When he'd bottomed out, I groaned at the feeling of completion. I felt whole. I concentrated on our bond and pushed what I was feeling toward him. I wanted him to know that I accepted him completely, that he didn't have to be alone anymore.

I could feel his happiness and contentment as he began to thrust against me. I moved my hips in tandem with his as he glided in and out of my sopping channel. It felt so good. He felt so good. I rubbed my hands over every inch of him, familiarizing myself with his body. I wanted to know everything; where he was ticklish, what turned him on, what he liked.

I kissed him one more time, pouring every ounce of what I was feeling into it. I could feel his body tensing against mine and knew it wouldn't be long before he reached his peak. I licked his lip and kissed along the stubble of his jaw. It tickled my lips as I moved to his neck. I licked the spot under his ear earning a growl. He pounded into me even harder and faster.

My own body was at the edge. I moved my mouth to his shoulder and bit down as he shouted his release against me. I held on as I felt the magic explode around us. It was beautiful. My body was seized in a wave of ecstasy. A thousand different colors of light in a million different rainbows burst in a supernova of radiance beneath my shuttered lids. I'd never felt something so profound, so striking and life altering. I knew at that moment that I would follow him anywhere. I'd never felt so close to anyone. Even Harry, who was for all intents and purposes the brother that I'd never had. I couldn't even begin to describe how I felt. It was like there was no space between us. I couldn't tell any longer where he ended and where I began. We were two halves of a whole, yin and yang.

He held me close as my body shook in small spasms beneath him, the aftershocks of my climax still detonating within me. My eyes pricked with tears at the amount of love and happiness flowing from him. I knew that no matter what everyone thought and no matter what happened next, that we would always have each other. And I knew that it would be more than enough.

~~~TBC~~~

End Note: Thoughts? Only one more chapter.


End file.
